


An unforseen helping hand

by LindenStrawberries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Discipline, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Oikawa is actually a good senpai, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindenStrawberries/pseuds/LindenStrawberries
Summary: Kageyama did not mean to make a mess of everything. He does not mean to be angry or disrespectful, but anger sometimes bursts out of him and he cannot help everyone around him decided to be stupid! Though maybe his number one mistake was going to his enemy for advice, and his second mistake was definitely pushing said enemy past his patience.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 144





	1. Kageyama (Oikawa)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay this is the first fanfiction I have written in 6 years, so any criticism helps! I really did not see myself writing again, but the relationship between these two just has my whole heart and I just had too.
> 
> Also, obviously this story has spanking in it, if that is not your cup of tea please do not read it.

Kageyama didn’t mean to cause a mess, he did not mean to lash out. He was just so frustrated and all he wanted to do was play. He could not stand the idea of sitting out, even if it was just practice. He just wanted to play. Why couldn’t they understand that!

“Kageyama go sit down, you’ll hurt your wrist more.” Sugawara said as he tried to guide the younger boy to the bench.

“No. I’m fine.” He tried to be respectful, he did, but he was just so angry.

“Kageyama, listen to Suga. you need to sit out if you’re hurt.” You need to sit out, you need to sit out because you’re not good enough. You are not a team player. You’re the king on the court. He knew what Daichi was really saying. He couldn’t sit, he had to play, he had to prove that he could change!

“Tobio, you’re getting worked up over nothing, hey come on breathe. We just don’t want you to hurt yourself” He knew Suga was just trying to comfort him, but he was long gone on his spiral. He felt like a cage animal, they were going to leave him. To sit him out because they didn’t want him, he needed to get out. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He just wanted to breathe.

“Kageyama-” Suga tried again.

“Shut the fuck up! Everyone just shut the fuck up and get off of me!” He pushed Sugawara out of his space. He only meant to push him so he could have some air to breathe but it seemed he pushed too hard. He watched his senpai fall with a shout. It got silent and he felt everyone's eyes on him, and he needed out. 

He didn’t wait for anyone to yell at him or throw him off the team like he knew they would. He fucked up and they were going to hate him, everyone always hates him, he didn’t mean to be like this, but his new team was not like his old team. He could hear them yelling for him to come back, but he just kept running. He’s been angry before and they forgave him, but he’s never pushed Sugawara down before either. Sugawara who was always so nice to him and gave him advice without needing anything in return. 

Maybe he should apologize, he needed someone to talk to. He was just so confused on what to do. That's when it hit him, he should go to the person who hates him most in the world. Someone who wouldn’t leave him or hurt him, because they would not be there for him anyway. Besides, Oikawa has given him advice before, and he would know what to do. Oikawa always knew what to do, because he was just better; he never had to worry about things like this. Before Kageyama knew it he was standing outside the Seijoh gym. He heard the sound of a ball being hit and thanked the stars that Oikawa was still here. If he wasn’t then Kageyama didn’t know what he would have done then. He looked through the window and saw the older boy going back and forth with his serves, he finally took a deep breath and went to the door.

Only to stop at the handle, why was he here? There was no way that Oikawa would help him with anything. The last few times he did were just flukes and Oikawa didn’t owe him anything. This was so stupid, this situation was so stupid, he was so stupid. He should just go home-

“Are you going to come in, or are you going to waste my time just standing there?” Oikawa’s voice rang through Kageyama’s ears and he flinched. Quickly grabbing the door and opening it, revealing the other setter standing there, ball on hip, looking rather impatient. “Is there something I can do for you Tobio-chan? Or do you just enjoy sneaking on campuses for fun like a creep?” Oikawa said smugly.

“No, I-, Well I-, um” Oikawa rolled his eyes and his grin dropped into a face of annoyance. 

“Spit it out Tobio, I do not have all day.” Kageyama started clenching his hands to try and calm himself, which was a mistake as he winced in pain. Oikawa raised an eye at that.

“Did you hurt your hands? If you came for that, then I have to inform you that I am not a doctor or a hand genie. You might not be smart, but I thought you’d at least know that~” He went back to setting up his serve as he was sure the boy would leave, tail between his legs as he always did.

“It’s not! It’s fine, my wrist is fine.” Well that was a little more defensive then Oikawa expected it to be. Though he could clearly see that it was not if he was wincing with just curling it. He smirked at a thought and before Kageyama could even blink Oikawa served the ball straight to him. 

It was coming straight for his face so Kageyama put his hands up in the setting position, since it was too high to dig. It was out of habit, but the next thing he knew his hand burst with pain and he yelped grabbing his wrist. 

“That does not look fine to me. In fact that seems to be the opposite of fine.” The brunette cruelty smirked, putting his hand on his hip.

“Now why don’t you run along back to your crows, put some ice on it, and stop wasting my time.” He tried again to turn and get back to work.

“I can’t!” The shout Kageyama gave sounded desperate and despite himself Oikawa felt himself turning back to the younger setter.

“And why not?” He sighed knowing that this was going to be a long night and he was probably never going to get back to practice. Curse his need to be nosy and for being such a good senpai. Really, he thought, he should get a reward for all he does, but some people will never appreciate his kindness.

“I messed up.” Oh dear lord they were never going to get anywhere like this.

“Give me the whole story now, or leave. I’m not trying to pull a story out of you like pulling teeth out of a child. Get on with it.” The glare he sent Kageyama made the other gulp and he explained the situation, timidly. He told him about them trying to put him out, him panicking, and then pushing Suga. “I didn’t mean to though!” He said, “I just couldn’t breathe and he was too close. I don’t know what happened.”

“It sounds like you started having a panic attack. Just go back to your team and apologize, and wrap your wrist. Talk to Sugawara about what you were experiencing and I’m sure they will understand.” This was such a simple answer, he was almost angry that the raven haired boy wasted his time. 

“But I can't. They will sit me out.” He said his face contorted in some sort of anger and confusion.

“Of course they will sit you out, you’re hurt.” Oikawa stared at him as if Kageyama was dumb, but hey if the shoe fit.

“I’m fine! It only hurts a little, and besides you’re one to talk. What about your knee If you can play on your knee, I can play on my wrist.” It was like watching a trainwreck as Kageyama tried piercing those thoughts together. Oikawa’s patience with him was already thin, but bringing up his own ongoing injury was really pushing it. Kageyama did not even know the thin ice he was skating on.

“The difference is my knee cannot heal, but your wrist can.” 

“This is so stupid! I can play, I just want to play!” Oikawa watched as the full meltdown started. He figured it was probably bound to happen with all that was happening to the boy, he just really wished he was not the one who had to deal with it.

“Go back to them now, you’re being overdramatic. You won’t be sitting out forever.” He started to rub the bridge of his nose, this was turning into a real headache.

“You’re just taking their side so I won’t get better and beat you.” He snarled.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, you’re afraid I’ll beat you. I’ll surpass you. I don’t even know why I came here. I don’t need you, I don’t need my team, I was fine on my own! I’m going to play. I can play and I can get my team to nationals. I can beat Ushijima and I can do all of it with or without my wrist because unlike you I’m not pathetic.” He screamed into Oikawa’s face before pushing him. He was getting ready to storm out of the gym. He didn’t mean to say all that, but his anger was like a volcano, it just burst and he couldn’t stop the words that came rushing out. He does not even think he believes in them, he was just so angry. He was surprised though to find a hand snake around his upper bicep and pull him back to the older setter.

“That’s it,you’re coming with me, now” Oikawa snarled red faced. He started dragging the other setter to the club room. This sent Kageyama in a panic and he tried to escape or tried to at least put his heels in the ground to keep from following the older volleyball player. It didn’t seem to work though and it seemed like it was just further irritating Oikawa, which was fine! he didn’t have a right to be tugging Kageyama along like this, he wasn’t his senpai anymore and never seemed to care before this.

Sooner rather than later they were in the club room and Oikawa pulled Kageyama inside and slammed the door shut, turning a murderous gaze onto Kageyama.

“I’m going to be honest Tobio, I was in a way happy to see you’ve grown out of that King phase. Guess I was wrong, that would be your team's job to deal with now, but seeing as you came into my court, begged me for advice, and then insulted and had the audacity to put your hands on me? Well I guess I can do them a favor and fix it for them. They will just owe me though~”

“Get the fuck off of me!” Kageyama would be lying if he said he was not terrified of Oikawa at this moment. He then yelped as Oikawa sat down and tugged him over his knee. “What are you doing?! Let me up!” He cried out as the first spank landed. Then it hit him what was coming and he started struggling more to get out of Oikawa’s grip. “You can’t do this! I’m not a child!” He yelled, but the hits just kept raining down.

“I assure you I can, because I am.” Oikawa soon found a rhythm as Kageyama cried out trying his best to get away from him. “Besides, you were throwing a fit, like a child, why can I not treat you like one?” Kageyama was making such a racquet that it had Oikawa rolling his eyes as he put a hand on his lower back to keep him restrained.  
“Will you stop screaming,” He put his other hand over the blue-eyed boy's mouth to try and shush him. “You are in this position for a reason, you little tyrant, so how about you figure out why instead of throwing a tantru- OW'' The feeling of sharp teeth sinking into his hand was not a pleasant feeling at all and it was the final straw for the older setter. He retracted his hand.

“Let me up! You have no right!!” Kageyama screamed as he thrashed around trying to get back up when he noticed Oikawa stopped. Kageyama thought maybe he had won and the older boy would just leave him alone. The reviling feeling, he had soon dissipated when he felt a hand reach for his sweatpants, bringing them down. The realization of how much his pants were protecting him after the first swing made his stomach sink.

“How dare you.” He was soon yelping and groaning as Oikawa continued thrashing into him.

“I’m sorry! I won’t do it again, I’m sorry!” He tried to consul, maybe switching tactics was better. Sure his pride was taking a hit, but he didn’t know how much longer he could go on with this before he started crying.

“I bet you are sorry for having to have your ass beat by your senpai, like a naughty child.” The accompanying swats to his sit spots brought out a whine in Tobio.

“Stop! Please! I said I was sorry! This isn’t fair!” He moved around trying to get away from the spanks, but it seemed Oikawa’s aim couldn’t be deterred as he hit his target every time. “No, stop!” He screamed as he thrashed around trying to avoid the heavy hits.He knew Oikawa would have a swing on him, just from watching him serve, but this was ridiculous with how painful it was. 

“No, what is not fair is the way you are treating a team that cares for you. They have been nothing but patient with your bratty behavior and continue to be, even when you push them away! Well unlucky for you I’m not them. I know you Kageyama Tobio, I know what an insufferable brat you can be-”

“I learnt it from the best- OW”

“You are not in a position to be a smartass. Now I’m not only spanking you because of your despicable attitude, but also you trying to play on your hurt wrist. Why do you think I’m punishing you for this?”

“Because you are a hypocrit- ow, ow, ow, I don’t know! I don’t know!” 

“Because I know you can be better than me.” Five hard smacks went to each thigh making Kageyama gasp. Though what he said got his attention. Oikawa thought he could be better than him? There was never a moment before this that gave him any indication that Oikawa thought he was more than dirt. He himself sometimes never thought he would ever catch up to the setter let alone surpass him despite his earlier words-

He was then lifted forward and received hard spanks to his sit spot, “Don’t go spacing out on me Tobio~ We are far from done with our conversation now.” The next few swats had Kageyama wincing and his eyes started watering. He didn’t know how much more he could take. Tooru was happy though, he seemed to finally be getting through to the hot head as he felt the boy stop fighting against him. He knew though that he needed to kick it up a notch to really get the crow to understand. So he grabbed onto the waistband of the other boys underwear and pulled them down, bearing him.

“Wait! Not on the bare please! I get it! Please!” Kageyama cried as he tried to pull his underwear back up, but Oikawa just took both his arms in one hand and pinned them behind his back. He tried to be careful with his hurt wrist in mind.

“I’m glad you’re finally getting it, or we’d have to be here longer.” The crack his palm made against the boy's backside was loud and sounded throughout the club room and Kageyama screeched. This did not stop Oikawa from finding a steady rhythm to get back into however, which just promoted the boy to start kicking again. Honestly he could be such a drama queen. Tooru was sure that Kageyama would take this type of punishment with at least some dignity, but in a way it really showed how young and immature the setter still was.

“Tell me why you’re in this position?” Kageyama’s bottom was starting to turn dark pink and red. 

“Don’t you already know why- ow, I’m sorry!” When a vicious slap came down on his thighs he had to muffle a groan.  
“We can be here for a little longer, or we can be here all night. It’s up to you Tobio. So lose the stupid attitude and answer my question.” Bringing down two more powerful strikes for encouragement.

“I- I was bad!” The poor boy had tears and snot running down his face as he tried to keep the sobs in. 

“Elaborate.”

“I disregarded my team when it came to my safety, yelled and got physical with my senpais, and then ran away and came to you. I yelled and pushed you-“

“and bit me” He added a sharp slap with that comment. The only bite marks he deserved were from Iwaizumi, so sue him if he was extra grumpy about being bitten by a gremlin of a former kouhai. 

“and bit you! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!!” Oikawa was relieved to feel the fight completely leave the sobbing boy. “Okay, 10 more and then we’re done okay?” He said softly as he rubbed the boys back,

Two smacks landed down on each side of his rear. “We do not put ourselves in danger, this includes injuries.” Two more followed in the center, “We do not yell at people who care about us and run away when they are trying to help” Kageyama was just spewing senseless ‘I’m sorries’ over and over again.

There was a sharp smack to his left thigh “We respect our senpais. Even if it is something you do not want to hear, and you will be apologizing to Sugawara.” One to his right, “We do not hit, scream, and we especially do not bite people. That is beyond childish and if you ever bite me again, I will end your bloodline.”

“I won't do it again, I’m sorry!” The younger boy was heaving sobs and Oikawa knew he had to finish up the spanking quickly as he was reaching the boys limit. He quickly landed 3 smacks to each of his underpots. “And we don’t throw tantrums. You are better than that, and I know you have issues with basic communications but that will not fly anymore. You got me?” a pitiful, “yes sir” came from Tobio and Oikawa had to smirk at the formal response. He then lifted the younger boy off his lap and fixed his clothing. Kageyama hissing when the fabrics went over his sore bottom.

Kageyama tried to snake his arms around the older setter to pull him in a hug and seek the comfort he most definitely needed, but Tooru leaned back and shushed the younger boy as he whined in protest. 

“We’re not done yet.” This caused the boy to start a whole new fit of crying. Something in Oikawa broke and he almost wanted to give in to the pitiful sobs, but he knew he had to make sure this lesson stuck for future incidents. He quickly helped the boy up and dragged him to a corner. “You are going to stay right here and when I call you back I want you to tell me all the things that could happen if you continue to overwork your wrist.”

Kageyama’s face turned beet red, which was not much redder than his face already was, and turned in protest, “I’m not a child-” but that argument was cut pretty short when Oikawa reared back his hand and swatted harshley at the young boy in warning as he turned him back around.

“Really, that argument still? I mean I guess we can finish this conversation over my knee and you can think there instead?” The raven haired setter shook his head vigorously as he put his hands behind him to guard his behind from anymore unwanted smacks and continued staring at the corner. Leaning his head against the wall for some support and wiping at his eyes vigorously. All of this wasn’t fair. Oikawa had no right to treat him like this. He fumed in the corner trying to calm down and soon he was just feeling sorry for himself for getting into this situation. Then his mind wandered to Suga and he immediately shuddered. What if Suga punished him like Tooru? That wouldn’t be fair either. He already got punished enough. Kageyama whined at the thought of a second spanking. No, wait he’d be getting a third if he didn’t follow Toorus instructions. What did he say to think about? He was here for his wrist? Wrist. Right, what could have happened. He huffed as he started brainstorming and hit his head against the wall.

Tooru had to smile to himself at how pitiful the younger boy was and tried to conceal a laugh when he was watching the boy go through what seemed like 5 different conversations in his head. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he couldn’t help it, while Kageyama was distracted with his time out he snuck a picture. No one had to know, well except Iwa-chan because he told his boyfriend everything. Tooru went back to the bench and sat down and scrolled through his twitter waiting for 10 minutes to be up. He would occasionally look up to the raven haired setters shuffling and huffing, but overall let him be as long as his nose stayed in the corner. 

Finally the time was up.

“Tobio, come stand in front of me.” When he saw the boy had turned around, but stayed where he was his eyebrows furrowed in a scowl. He snapped his fingers and pointed down “Now.” The way he said it with such finality shocked even himself, but he was pleased to see the other setter jump and slowly walk in front of him. He wanted to laugh at how the kid got the death sentence. When Kageyama finally was in front of him he could see the other boy was chewing harshly on his bottom lip. He quickley brought his hand up and flicked Kageyama in the forehead. “Stop that, no one wants a bloody crusty lip. What would people say if my protege was ugly? That won't do, if I have to tell you again you won't like it, you got me?” Okay so maybe he was enjoying the power he had over the other boy in the room at the moment, but hey he was using his powers for good. Breaking gross habits, Kageyama would thank him for that later on. “Now tell me, what did you learn during your time out, hmm?” 

Kageyama blushed with embarrassment at the word ‘time out’ but went into a list, “I could hurt my wrist further which means I would be out of practice for longer, maybe even the rest of the year. It could go from being a sprain to a tear. I could injure it to the point I needed surgery. This also leads my team without me, which is selfish on my part for not taking my injuries seriously.”

“And?” Oikawa said setting a glare on the younger setter.

“And? Uh... I could...” Oikawa just sighed and decided to just give the boy what he was looking for. He knew the airhaid in front of him wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box. So he grabbed the boy by the chin and made him look up so that they were eye to eye. “You could permanently hurt yourself. You would have to live with a never ending injury which will hinder you and your life. You will be in constant pain when you use it and there is nothing you can do to make it better when you permanently injure yourself. I do not want to see you break your body-” like I broke mine “before I can play you in an official match. I plan to go Pro and I know you can too, so you better. I want thousands and millions to watch me crush you when the time comes. They can’t do that if you injure yourself before you even begin. As much as I don’t like you, you’re my protege, and I will not have you embarrass me either, being a mediocre player because you got yourself injured. I want to crush you at your full potential. ” I will never get to be at my full potential, but I will be damned if you don’t reach yours. I know you want to be like me, but I want you to be better. I want to see you succeed me like I know you can. It’ll make beating you so much better. 

...And just maybe he cared for the little cretin too. He let go of Kageyama’s chin and did not know if the crying was from the pain in his backside, the embarrassment of the situation, or the words but the little shit was just pouring down tears. Kageyama stared into his eyes with a new fierceness though, a new understanding. Kageyama whispered In the softest voice he ever heard from the raven haired boy , “I’m sorry, I’ll never do it again.” Oikawa just nodded and opened his arms and let the younger boy wrap around him as he sobbed into his shirt. He shushed the boy and tried rocking him gently to get him to calm down, but he never pulled away. He figured the other boy probably needed this with how emotionally constipated he was. Who knew when the next time the boy would allow someone to hug him, so Tooru decided he’d indulge him just this once. This only seemed to make the boy cry harder so Tooru sat them both down on the floor, well more like collapsed on the floor, and held Kageyama in his lap, with the younger boy's legs and arms wrapped around him. He rubbed the other setters back whispering softs “It’s okay” “you’re going to be okay” “Shhh no more tears now, you’re an ugly crier” despite the insults he seemed to finally get Kageyama to breath again, and soon it was just silent crying with sniffling every so often. 

“They’re going to hate me.” Finally came human words from the raven haired boy.

“Who?” 

“My team. Suga. They’re going to hate me and leave me.” This time it was a lot wetter sounding and Oikawa feared he would start crying again.

“No they will not, because you’re going to do the right thing and apologize to them for your behavior. I’m sure they’re not even mad at you, just worried.” Tooru at least hoped they weren’t mad and he wasn’t putting unrealistic expectations on this team, but he just did not want to deal with another crying fit. He rested the top of his chin on the boy's head and sighed, closing his eyes. “It’ll be okay, everything’s fine” He rocked the setter gently trying to calm the thoughts inside his head.

“You two look awfully cozy.” The absolute dominio effect of chaos that happened was all Iwa’s fault. Kageyama immediately bolted upright to get away from Oikawa, sending the top of his head into Oikawa’s chin. This left the older boy on the floor holding his jaw glaring at the younger boy who was sheepishly holding his head. He turned to his boyfriend and sighed once again, all the energy drained from his body. “This isn’t what it looks like-”

“Oh I know, Kindaichi left his cell phone in the gym and I brought him back. I told him I’d look in the club room and to my surprise I hear absolute screaming.” Kageyama’s face matched that of a tomato and he wondered if he’d ever get to have a normal colored face again. While Oikawa just muttered about telling Kindaichi before that he needs to make sure he has all his stuff before he leaves. It’s like he is in charge of actual children. He’s not a daycare.

“Did...did Kindaichi hear?” Kageyama asked quietly. If the answer was yes he knew he would be passing away. That would be the single most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him. He was already mortified at having his ass beat by Tooru and getting caught by Iwaizumi. He didn’t think he could take much more.

“No. I figured out pretty quickly what was happening and made sure to steer him and the others away. Don’t worry I was the only one to know about it.” He reassured the younger teen and was pleased to see the tenseness in his shoulders disappear. 

“Good reliable Iwa-chan!” He made grabby hands at the shorter male, to which the latter rolled his eyes and helped him up. “Well I am starving, and with the little temper tantrum you pulled I bet you are too, so let’s eat, Iwa-chan you can pay~” Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes again at the brunette's antics. The youngest member choking out a “It-it wasn’t a tantrum!” 

“Let me check his wrist first.” Iwaizumi held his hand out and waited for Kageyama to come to him. Kageyama looked wearily at him, but soon handed his injured wrist over.

“Iwa-chan always checks my knee, when he’s not being a brute, he can be so soft~” Oikawa said. As he wrapped his arms around the other 3rd year's waist. Iwaizumi’s face heated up a bit and just head butted his boyfriend behind him. Oikawa squeaked and fell back. “Meanie!” The ace didn’t pay attention to him and just continued rubbing and prodding at the wrist, noting all the winces Kageyama would give. 

“I’m assuming you have not made it worse, but you should definitely ice it when you get home.” Kageyama just nodded and grabbed his wrist back when Iwaizumi let go.

“Tobio, hand me your phone!” Kageyama handed it over curiously to Oikawa and tried to look over his shoulder at what he was doing. When he saw he had clicked on his messages he jumped at the phone, but Oikawa just held it up out of his reach. “Calm down short fry I’m not looking through your texts I’m just sending something.” He finished his text and gave it back to him. “I don’t even want to know what you have in there that you’re that defensive of.” Kageyama just glared at him and looked to see what Oikawa had sent.

“Why did you send a text to Suga?” 

“I plan to become besties with Mr. Refreshing! He looks like he’s fun at parties anyway and it seems like he’s the one that keeps an eye on you, Tobio-chan~” The older boy laughed walking out of the room. “Besides I have to make sure you actually apologize and do what you're told! You opened a door to hell Tobio, from now on I’ll make sure to keep a closer eye on you! The only king coming back to the court will be me~” The echoes of his laugh will haunt Kageyama for the rest of his life. 

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulders, “Don’t pay much mind to him. It’s his weird way of showing he cares.” Kageyama just nodded as Iwaizumi led him to Oikawa’s car, which he assumed Oikawa was heading too. “Oh and Kageyama,” the young setter looked up to the 3rd year, “If you ever try to play while you are hurt again, I’ll be the next one to spank you and I won't go as easy on you.”

“He didn’t go easy!” the setter whined rubbing at the still lingering pain. Hajime just smiled, which sent ice to Kageyama’s stomach, and he kept walking. There may have been fear, but there was also something else Kageyama realized. A certain warmth knowing that he was being taken care of, that he wasn’t alone. He just wished that, that didn’t come with a sore bottom.


	2. Kindachi & Kageyama (Iwa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindaichi and Kageyama get into a fight and Iwaizumi is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! A lot quicker then I thought, but I had free time this week and was able to just write so enjoy!
> 
> Also again this contains non sexual spanking so if you dont like dont read.

They did not really know how either of them got into this situation. One minute they were peacefully walking in the hallway. The next Kindaichi started with his “King” bullshit and the next Kageyama snapped back at him. Okay so they did know how it ended up like this, but if you asked either one of them it was the others fault entirely.

They did not mean to cause a scene, really that was not their intentions, but when your pride is being put on the line what else are you supposed to do? Kageyama did not think it was fair either that Kindaichi still was judging him for something that happened in middle school when he had grown so much since then. Could the other really not see that? Really not see how much he tried and continued to try to not be the same person only to have it thrown back into his face. So yeah everything turned physical and if you asked either one again, they would simply say it was the others fault too.

Kageyama was the first one to swing, his hand connecting to the side of Kindaichi’s nose. When he pulled back his hand, he felt blood, but did not have time to really process it when he felt a body tackle him into the ground. It only took one good hit to his cheek before he got over his shock and guarded his face. Twisting and turning, both boys tried to get the upper hand. They could vaguely hear the noise around them, cheers and taunts for who was going to win, they paid it no mind though. The only important thing was who could get more hits in between them. What they did not expect was a loud, “What the fuck do you two think you are doing!?” That had both boys freezing mid swing. Their stomachs dropped as they stared up at a very pissed of Iwaizumi Hajime.

It was like Moses parting the sea when he walked through the crowd up to the boys. Nothing but silence following him.

“Iwaizumi he-“ Kindaichi tried to start, but was cut off by Hajime putting his hand up.

“That was a rhetorical question, because obviously you two were not thinking at all!” He hauled Kindaichi up by his jersey off of Kageyama. He then soon grabbed Kageyama by his arm and hauled him up as well. Putting a threatening hand on the back of their necks he looked at the crowd that they had gathered. He sent a glare to the crowd, “I’m sorry, do we have a fucking issue here?” He snarled at the on lookers which seemed to do the trick and had people rushing to look anywhere but at the three boys, going back to their day.

“We are going somewhere more private. To be frank, I am furious right now. So it will be in both your interest if you do not complain or make a scene, because our private conversation can become a public conversation _real quick._ ” With that being said, he led both of them to a more vacant part of the arena.

Kindaiachi was embarrassed about being treated like this, but the fear he had about Iwaizumi being the senpai pushing him through the hallways kept his mouth shut. His respect for the 3rd year was valid if you ever saw Oikawa around him. I mean if he could tame Oikawa Tooru, there really was no other option but following him. So he listened to the ace and kept his head down without making a fuss. What he did not understand was why Kageyama was not screaming and kicking a fit. Kindaichi was sure that the raven haired setter would be causing a headache for the spiker, but when he looked over to him all he could see was that Kageyama had gone stark white, he even looked like he was going to be sick.

Kageyama’s insides were twisting back and forth with fear. He knew if it was not for the hand on the back of his neck he would have tried to make a break for it. He almost considered just trying to run anyway but did not think that would end well for him. He was fast, but he bet Iwaizumi was faster. His nerves were all tore up and he thought for a second, he would throw up. He did not want to end up back in _that_ situation, and it was all Kindaichi’s fault! He was the one that had egged him on! He felt the other boys’ eyes on him, but he was scared to even look at him when he felt his eyes already getting wet. Dammit, he was such a big baby nothing even happened yet and he already felt like crying. He turned away from Kindaichi and huffed as he tried to collect himself.

They were both led into a vacant bathroom and the door shut and locked behind them. This was way out of the way of food and the arenas, so it seemed like a perfect option for privacy. The bathrooms themselves looked unused. Iawizumi was thankful for that and that there was a locking latch that was on the main door to the restrooms. It seemed that someone was looking out for Iwaizumi today, which probably could not be said for the two troublemakers before him.

“What the hell was that? Are you two out of your goddamn minds?” He started off the lecturing as he had both the 1st years stand before him.

“It was Kageyama’s fault! He was the one who hit me first!” Kindaichi tried to defend himself, turning accusingly to the setter. Who in turn turned red and screamed back, “No it’s not, you were the one who provoked me first!”

“Well you were the one who insulted me first!”

“No I was not! You called me King first, you dumbass!”

“Yeah well you-“ Kindaichi was cut off with a yelp when a strong hand grabbed onto his shoulder and the next thing he knew a stinging swat met his backside. He froze and quickly heard Kageyama cry out as well. He felt he lost his breath as his eyes met furious dark brown eyes.

“I have had it. You both will stop fighting or this will be a lot worse for you. One more argument and I swear I will make you regret it. Do you understand me.” They both nodded shyly, Kageyama even going as far as taking a small step backwards.

“Okay well it seems you both are at fault here equally. Kindaichi, you for starting the argument, and Kageyama, you for turning it physical.”He then turned toward the setter, “Kageyama what did I tell you last time.” Kageyama’s face heated up at the mention in front of his former teammate. “But Iwaizumi-senpai, I didn’t-“

“It sure seems like you are hurt from fighting on the floor like a child. I am betting with the look of your hand that it’s bruised. Even though it seems like minor injuries, they are injuries and could result in more severe ones. So not only are you going to play hurt, you also hurt a rival and now they are going to also have to play injured as well. This falls into the realms that I set for you, whether you were aware or not. You not only put yourself, but someone else in danger today. Now what did I say would happen if I caught you doing that again?”

“Iwaizumi, please I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!” Kageyama begged frantically as he tried to look anywhere but Kindaichi.

“That is not what I asked Tobio.” He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, staring at the setter patiently. Kageyama bit his bottom lip and finally seeing no way out of the question mumbled his answer. “Speak up.” Iwaizumi said narrowing his eyes.

“T-that you would be the one to spank me.” The voice was still quiet, but he was more coherent, so the answer satisfied the ace. Kindaichi on the other hand looked anything but satisfied. Sure, seeing your hell of a ex-teammate spanked like the childish tyrant he was would be the most cathartic thing to ever happen to him. What he did not like was that he was in trouble also with said tyrant, which meant there was a possibility he was going to get spanked too, which was not happening. He was definitely to old to be getting spanked, by his senpai, in a public restroom, with his worst enemy. He would sooner kill over before that happened.

“Alright, then you know what’s coming.” He grabbed the setter by the arm and dragged him to a corner. “You will stay in this corner and not turn around until I call for you. Nose to wall.” Kageyama let out a huff and balled his fists, but followed Iwaizumi’s instructions.“Kindaichi.” The middle blocker jumped as his name was said and looked at the 3rd year. “Let me get this straight. You started a confrontation with Kageyama, over a petty riveraly, which was turned physical.” The shallot haired boy nodded his head , still in shock and disbelief he was put in this situation.

“Why do you think you are about to be punished?” This made Kindaichi’s stomach sink at the confirmation that he was indeed also in deep shit.

“You cannot be serious.” He tried as he squirmed under the gaze of the, in his opinion, demon senpai.

“Oh, I assure you I am.” He crossed his arms, huge awefully terribly huge arms that could just send Kindaichi in a panic.

“Iwaizumi, you can’t! I-I’m not a child?!” He tried to defend himself, but all it had done from the looks of it was make Iwaizumi madder.

“No you are not. Though to my very surprise I find you squabbling on the _floor_ like a child. I saw you and Kageyama make the bratty decision to put your own petty needs to fight in front of your teammates. I bet neither of you have even thought of the consequences of fighting each other at the tournament. You both could have been severely hurt, you could have been banned from playing, and you could have possibly gotten both of the teams _eliminated_ from the tournament. What would you have done then? What you two did was so beyond unacceptable that I cannot even put out into words the anger and disappointment I felt seeing you two, so yes Kindaichi I am going to spank you. Or I could have you sit out for the rest of the tournament.” Kindaichi is sure he has never heard Iwaizumi say so much, and it makes him especially sick to know the reason is because he was getting scolded for being stupid. Iwaizumi was right he did not think of all the possibilities, but still this was just so embarrassing.

“Can’t there…can’t there be a third option?” He asked quietly as he balled up his fists. Damn fucking dammit this sucked. He looked into the unforgiving eyes of his elder and saw that it was a lost cause.

“Sit out for the tournament or take the spanking.” He said gruffly rolling his shoulders back. He did not think anyone would fault him on the tremors of fear that went through him. Have you seen the beef cake? Anyone would be afraid at the prospect of getting punished by a literal arm-wrestling champion.

He just sighed and walked up to Iwaizumi, cheecks dusted red as he stuttered, “what- how- what um” Iwaizumi seemed to take pity on him, because he softened and put a hand on his shoulder. “shorts down, bend over the counter.” He nodded shakingly and did as he was told, bringing his shorts down and resting his elbows on the counter next to the sinks, as he tried to get comfortable. Oddly, despite what you would think, there was no comfortable position when you were bending over to get you ass spanked by your senpai. He squirmed a few times before he held his breath. He felt a strong hand dig into his shoulder and he shut his eyes.

Nothing could have prepared him for the first swat. The loud stinging sound echoed in the room and the pained yelped he gave were loud in his ears. The second being just as bad as the first. Iwaizumi seemed to be moving in circuits covering his whole butt.

“I can’t, I can’t! Ow! Hajime it hurts!” The younger yelled as he tried to move out of the way of the swats.

“It’s supposed to hurt, it is a punishment.” He said, giving a harsh swat to the undercurve of Kindaichi’s bottom, “Stop moving so much or you will make it worst for yourself.” Kindaichi let out a whine, but did his best to stop moving around. Screwing his eyes shut as he buried his head in his arms. This kept on for an eternity, probably just a few minutes, but it felt like eternity to Kindiachi. Kindaichi really did not want to cry, especially with Kageyama in the room, but after a well placed smack he let out a soft sob. Then it was as if a dam had broken and he could not control it and the waterworks just started coming.

Iwaiazumi watched as the middle blocker tried to keep himself together and felt awful for having to make his kouhai cry. He sighed as he really hated what was about to come next. “Kindaichi, I know you are going to hate this, but I promise it’s almost over kiddo.” He then took the boys underwear down which did nothing but make Kindaichi cry harder. It really hurt his heart to know he was the one causing so much pain, but he needed these brats to learn. He then ran his hand through Kindaichi’s hair to try to sooth him some. Then stepped away to grab his bag in the corner. He was so thankful that he had packed his homework for when he was waiting on other teams to finish, which had included his ruler for math. The only other implement he had in his bag usually was his belt, and dear god he did not have the strength to whip them with it he thought.

He grabbed the ruler and went back to Kindaichi who had turned and stood up. When he saw what Iwaizumi held he started backing up away from Iwaizumi. “Please…please no! It won’t happen again!”

“I know, I’ll make sure of it.” Kindaichi let out another sob as Iwaizumi turned him around and bent him back over onto the sink counter. The first strike came down and Kindaichi let out a audible yelp. This was so much worst, the ruler was just cruel against his behind. He let out a groan and tried burying his head further in his arms to keep the yelling muffled.

“Kindaichi” Smack to the left cheek. “Will you ever start or participate in a fight as recklessly as you did today?” Smack to the right.

“No! ow! Please I won’t!” He whined out.

“and is there anything you want too say to Kageyama?” He questioned, which made Kindaichi furious.

“You have got to be fucking kidding-“ He was then lifted farther onto the counter where his thighs were then assaulted.

“I’m sorry! Ow, ow, ow shit! I’m sorry Kageyama for what I said and fighting with you!”He cried out. His head got dizzy with how hard he was crying. He knows he should be embarrassed, but he could not even bring himself to care. With three last swings he heard the ruler laid beside him. He did not even really register it was all over until Iwaizumi helped guide him up. Helping him fix his clothes, and wiping a few tears away, he smiled at the younger boy. “It’s all over now, okay? All is forgiven, Now I want you to go take Kageyama’s position. Kageyama come here. ” Kindaichi just nodded his head and went over to Kageyama.

“Kageyama.” The other boy was tense, but did not turn around. “Kageyama, I know you heard me. Come here now.” The boy still stood his ground and refused to turn from the corner. Kindaichi himself was getting mad, not understanding what the setters problem was. He was such a brat.

Iwaizumi was fuming and as he grabbed the boy, to swat at him for not following his directions, when he suddenly caught the setters face. The silent tears that were already falling as he tried to wipe them away as quickly as he could, which only promted more to fall. Iwaizumi softened at this and put his hand on the setters shoulder.

“Hey, I know this is scary, but I promise the worst that’s going to happen is that you’re going to be a little sore for a few days like last time. It will be over soon and all will be forgiven okay?” He lifted his hand cupping the side of Kageyama’s head to ruffle his hair a bit. The boy just sniffed and nodded his head as he walked over with Iwaizumi.

When Kageyama was in front of the counter he brought his shorts down. “Underwear too. You’re staring on the bare.” This made Kageyama’s face scrunch up and he turned around in anger. “But Kindaichi started-“ Kageyama almost was dizzy with how fast he was turned around and 3 swats were delivered to his behind.

“This was Kindaichi’s first offense. You were punished and warned for this before. I do not like repeating myself, and I stick to my promises. So you have a choice, you can do it or I can do it for you, but let me preface this, I have lost patience with your behavior, so I suggest you start listening.” Kageyama gripped the edge of the sinks for a second in tense anger before it melted away and he sighed in defeat. He brought his underwear down to meet his shorts, and leaned over the counter.

“Thank you.” Iwazumi said, before bringing his hand up and stricking down on the boys poor bottom. Kageyama grunted as a few more came down and Iwaizumi found his rhythm.

Kindaichi thought Kageyama was stupid. That was a known fact, and then he thought he was a big baby for crying when he had not even been the one getting spanked, but now he thinks he understood, because in this moment he was thankful to have had his spanking first. For Kindaichi it was all over with, the worst was done with. Though now standing, staring at the wall and hearing the smacking and soft cries from the setter was nerve wracking. He didn’t want to imagine what it felt like to stand in the corner knowing you’re next and having to hear it all play out, waiting for the same thing to happen to you. Kindaichi maybe had a little bit of sympathy for the other boy at the moment, and as a particulary loud crack came down and a high pitched yell came from the setter. He even could still feel the phantom pains everytime he heard a smack.

Kageyama himself had taken to biting his wrist to keep the cries of pain from coming out. Where Oikawa’s hand was like a whip, precise and sharp, Iwazumi was just brute strength. Plus his whole hand seemed to cover mot of his bottom so it felt like every hit was another layer of torture.

“Tobio, get your hand out of you mouth.” Another swat came reigning down. “It’s okay to cry or make noise. Kindaichi did, and it’s okay for you too. Neither of you will make fun of the other for this, do you hear me?” There was a various yes from the two of them and he nodded. “So take your hand out of your mouth, before you hurt yourself more.” Kageyama took one last comfrorting bite before he realesed his hand. He then crossed his arms over his head so he would not instictivly bite them again. His cries were significantly louder as Iwaizumi continued his assault. Kageyama’s butt had taken on a hot pink color, so Iwaizumi started his lecturing back up.

“We do not under any ciscumstances physically fight other people. Even if they start it verbally. You could have gone to either coaches or anyone on either team, but you decided to escalate it. That will not happen again, do you understand me.” He brought down 3 swats, one to each side and one to the middle as Kageyama squirmed. “Y-yes sir”

“If this happens again I am sure you already know what will happen.”

“…You…you wont go as easy on me?” The soft question brought a slight smile to Iwaizumis face as he nodded and repated. “I won’t go as easy on you.” Kageyama just nodded miserably. Then he heard it, the sound of the ruler being picked up, and he couldn’t help himself. He shot his hands back to protect himself.

“Please Iwaizumi, please! I learnt my lesson!” Tobio sobbed as he felt his hands being moved away and he was about to put them back when he felt himself being pulled closer to Iwaizumi’s side and lifted off the ground having his rear repositioned higher.

“You know better then that.” The ruler made contact where his bottom and thighs meet and Tobio came to the conclusion that he was never going to sit again. He tried to struggle, but his feet barley touched the ground. This was beyond humailiting being in this position like a naughty child. The hits kept raining down and all Tobio could do was cry and take it.

“Now is there anything you would like to say to Kindaichi?” He groaned at the thought of having to apologize, but to be fair Kindaichi already had to do it. So atleast his pride was not damaged first.

“I-I’m so- ow! Sorry Kindaichi!”

“For.” Kageyama rolled his eyes angrily which was met with 5 more smacks to his rear. “Less attitude. More apologies.”

“I’m sorry for fighting and hitting you first!” He yelled out just trying to end the punishment. Finally he was turned back upright and he too was situated.

“Kindaichi. You can come out now. Come here.” The taller boy came out of the corner red faced and looking sheepish as he stepped beside Kageyama. He sighed as he grabbed both boys by the arms and pulled them into a hug. He rubbed Kindaichi’s back, and ran his hand through Kageyama’s hair as both boys cried into the older boy.

“I’m really sorry Iwaizumi” Kindaichi said sheepishly.

“Yeah, me too” followed Kageyama.

“Good, because I meant it. This better not happen again” He sighed and let the boys hold onto him for another minute before he pulled away. “Okay come on, we have to get back. I’m sure the last game is about to be over amd the teams are probably looking for us.” The two nodded and collected themselves trying to get their breathing under control and wash their faces. Though this did little to get rid of the redness around their eyes.

When the were ready to step out Iwaizumi grabbed his bag and led the two back to the arena. It was realitivily quiet headed back as the two followed behind Iwaizumi.

“So…um that was the most traumatic thing to happen to me.” Kindaichi said as he stifled a laugh.

“Uh…yeah that is defiantly up there with things I never want to happen again.” Kageyama replied back shyly. He was never really good with talking or teammates or talking to teammates, but the air did feel lighter then before with Kindaichi.

“This was your second time with Iwaizumi I heard.” The other tried to pry but Kageyama just clammed up.

“Uh….no not with Iwaizumi. This was my first…” He hoped that Kindaichi would just drop it but that made the other boy more curious.

“But Hajime implied you had been spanked before…?”

“I was just… just not by him. Look can we just drop it?” This made the other boy swivel around in interest.

“Come on, it’s not like I can hold it over your head. Since well, you know you’ve got the same thing over me so just spill.” Kageyama just huffed in frustration when he realized the other was not going to leave him alone about it. ““…wa” He mumbled low as he buried his head into his hands.

“What?”

“I said ‘Oikawa’” This had the other boy spinning in disbelief.

“No way Oikawa!”This caused Kageyama to go red and shh the other boy to keep his voice down.

“Huh? How did that even happen?” He tried to further coax the story out of the setter, but Kageyama just turned and glared at him. Sure it lost a lot of its effect with how red the other boys face was but still he got the hint. The went back to quiet for a few seconds before Kindaichi started back up again.

“….So what was worse Iwaizumi or Oikawa.” Kageyama just looked at him and then rolled his eyes.

“They were both awful.” Kindaichi shrugged because he had him there. When finally, Kageyama thanked, the area area came back into view. With that that also came the view of Oikawa and Sugawara frantically typing on there phones until Oikawa looked up and made eye contact with them. He then brighted up and grabbed Suga by the arm to run over to the three.

“There you three are we’ve been looking all over! Where have you three been? We almost started a whole search party!” Oikawa exclaimed and then looked at the two culprits in the back as they looked anywhere but at there senpais.

“Nothing that you should be worried with Shittykawa, now lets go. I don’t want to be late to the bus for the first day, coach will kill us.” He said gruffly. Walking past the taller boy. “Kindaichi lets go.” The younger boy ran to catch up with his 3rd years as he watched Oikawa complain to Iwa-chan about being rude, even when he was the one worried.

Kageyama watched them go as Sugawara put a arm behind his back rubbing it slightly. “Come on, we need to get back to our team.” Kageyama jumped but nodded and went with his senpai.

“Oh and Kageyama, no more fighting at games in the open okay?” Kageyama insides froze as he heard that, “You got to go outside where there are not witnesses and then rough them up!” The older setter said as he through some punches at an invisible person. “That’s how you don’t get caught” He added with a wink. Kageyama laughed at his ridiculous senpai, but he did feel better. “Don’t worry though I don’t think Daichi caught wind of any of this?” That made Kageyama feel better. There were only a handful of people that could instill the fear of God in him, and Daichi was one of those people. The fact that he comes off as sweet and soft and then turns around and becomes the devil himself? Scary. “So…. Did you win?” Sugawara said side eyeing like he thought an actual responsible adult would appear.

“I mean… I don’t think either of us ‘won’…”He said looking at the older setter letting a small smile creep on his face, “but I sure didn’t lose the fist fight.” He felt warm as Sugawara laughed ruffling his hair leading him back to his team.

“I knew you would. You’re my kouhai after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed! Prompts and criticism are always welcome! <3


	3. Kageyama (Suga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was 3/4ths done writing this it all deleted and I thought I was going to SCREAM. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Kageyama was thankful to have a team that finally accepted him, he really was. The only thing was they could be so  _ frustrating. _

It was always “Kageyama calm down” “Kageyama stop yelling.” “Kageyama you need to play nice” “Kageyama stop fighting.”

They hardly ever got on to the others. Tsukishima was the definition of an asshole, and they barely got on him for his comments. Yamaguchi was always laughing at him with Tsukishima. Hinata was always so loud, and always started fights with Kageyama or other rivals. Which was not fair in Kageyama’s opinion, because the  _ one _ time he did it, it ended in a disaster for him.

Why did everyone get a free pass but him? 

When he saw Sugawara give a high five to Yamaguchi, he was  _ not _ jealous. The pinch server needed the encouragement and so did Hinata because they had much further ways to go into becoming great volleyball players then Kageyama, and everyone was just happy if Tskushima did something, so of course he would get praised when he put the bare minimum effort in. 

“Kageyama nice set!” He preened under the compliment that Suga gave him, happy to have some of the attention from the third year for himself. When he heard snickers come from behind him, he turned and glared at Tsukshima and Yamaguchi who was laughing at him.

“What?” He asked angrily hoping the other would just leave him alone. 

“Nothing, mama’s boy” Yamaguchi laughed in his place beside the blonde. He turned red and was about to ask what that meant when Tanaka let out a laugh beside Kageyama signaling he had heard as well. 

“You know what you might be onto something there Tsukki!” He said, patting Tsukishima roughly on the back as the boy scuffed with a ‘don’t call me that.’ Then before he knew it the nickname had stuck and it seemed his teammates were using it secretly any chance they could.

They would have probably said it openly in front of Sugawara if not already knowing that the one time Tanaka called Suga mom to his face it earned him a “Disrespect Begone!” and a karate shop to his ribs that had the younger boy doubling over. Noya swore he heard a crack that day and it left everyone wincing. Ever since then the team made sure to keep their joke private to insure they did not feel the wrath of Suga.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Squeezing the volleyball in his hands he stepped closer to Tsukishima. 

“Oh? Nothing King, just merrily noticing how much of a momma’s boy you are. It only makes sense though,” He leaned into Kageyama’s space grinning smugly, “Since you are the youngest after all it only makes sense he’d baby you.” Kageyama knew that Tsukishima was only trying to get under his skin...and it was working. 

“He does not baby me!” He shot back. Nishanoya seemed to join the conversation out of nowhere.

“I don’t know Kageyama, you do get away with a lot of things some of us would never get away with. I think you’re his favorite~” He didn’t like the way he felt happiness bubble inside of him at those words, even though he knew they were false. He didn’t get any special treatment and if anything he got called out the most!

“Now come on, leave the poor kid alone. He can’t help it if he’s Sugawara’s favorite with the way you follow him around like a lost duckling how could you not be?” Ennoshita said, grabbing a ball and smirking. This was a huge blow to Kageyama because Ennoshita was supposed to be mature and rational, but he was teasing him along with the others. Soon everyone was making jabs at him and he felt his temper flare. 

“I’m not his favorite! And I don’t get babied by him!” He was going to continue on when he was cut off. 

“I’m sorry are we having a break I was unaware of?” Although Daichi’s question was simple it had everyone in the vicinity freeze up and quickly turn to run off with a “sorry captain!” They all groaned when he called for all of them to run 20 extra laps, “Since you all apparently didn’t have anything to do besides stand around and talk.” 

Kageyama was kind of grateful though because it got the topic off him for now, but he was well aware that they were going to start back up any minute. He knew that they were just teasing him, but he felt like he had to prove them wrong. He just didn’t know how, usually he would just ask Suga for advice, though that was out of the question this time. He wished they would just let it go and he realized at this point he would have just stood beside Suga, which would have prompted the older setter to tell his teammates. Which made this whole thing worse because he was truly on his own to defend himself against his teammates. Usually Suga could steer them away from making fun of the first year for his smile or when he said something dumb, just one look and they’d be on their way. Although with this he was truly on his own to defend himself because he did not want to risk Suga’s wrath by finding out they’d been calling him mom behind his back for  _ months. _ Kageyama was in a real dilemma and it was getting harder to remain calm. 

So he thought the only logical thing to do was disprove their theories. He would show that he was not Suga’s favorite, following him around like a lost puppy, nor did he get babied.

This in theory should have worked out great. 

The thought process was flawless really. He would just not listen to Suga and show that he was not at the other boys beck and call. It was genius, he could avoid the other and not follow him around. It worked for a while. When he saw Suga he would turn in the other direction. He also did not want to come off and get himself in trouble so when Suga talked he did just enough to not get in trouble for out right disobeying him. 

“Kageyama can you step over here for a second?” Suga asked him. Suga could not fathom what had gotten into the younger boy. All day he was half listening to what Suga said. Not enough to seem disrespectful but like something was bothering the kid. Suga thought that maybe he had a lot on his mind and just needed someone to talk it out with. He needed to see what was wrong with Kageyama because he also did not have the patience to keep repeating himself or having to catch Kageyama before he was out of Suga’s sight. It was like the kid was purposely avoiding him, which did not make sense since they were literally fine earlier in practice. The whole situation was grating on Suga’s nerves when he could not find the cause of what was happening.

“No thank you.” and he kept walking trying to get away from the silver haired boy. This seemed to frustrate Suga as he spoke up again.

“Kageyama, please come here. I want to talk to you.” Suga tried again, sounding much more frustrated than before. Suga now had his answer, so this was pointed at him, and Kageyama was trying to be belligerent. This complicated things further, because Suga could not let this go, especially with him doing it infront of the whole team.

“And I said no?” Kageyama walked on over to Hinata thinking the conversation was over and proud of himself for standing up to Suga. “How did he not die?” Was whispered by Noya to Tanaka and he grimaced. Wait, did this have the opposite effect? He didn’t want them to think he got treated differently ugh. This was harder than he expected.

When he reached Hinata the other boy looked unsure of what to do and decided to try to see what was wrong with his friend. No one talked like that to Sugawara, unless they wanted to perish. 

“What’s up with you Bakeyama?” Kageyama opened his mouth to answer before he was interrupted.

“Kageyama!” The setter jumped at his name being yelled, quickly turned to his senpai. The glare that Suga was giving him made him want to back down, but the snickers from his teammates behind him stirred him on. 

“What.” He said boldly, even though he felt anything but that. It did not help when Suga’s glare intensified and he grabbed the younger boy by his bicep pulling him into the volleyball supply closet. The snickers behind him only intensified into open laughter and it made his ears burn red with embarrassment hearing the “ooo someons in trouble” behind him. Thankfully they were cut off and made to continue practicing.

When the door got shut he was quick to turn to Suga and scowl, “Would you stop embarrassing me!” What he did not expect was five solid hits to connect to his backside.

“Ow, Suga stop!” He then put a hand over his mouth, remembering that his teammates were on the other side of the door and could possibly hear him if he was too loud.

“This attitude stops now, do you hear me?” When Kageyama just stared at him with wide eyes he brought his hand down two more times, connecting with the boy's bare thighs. Kageyama jumped, trying to move away with a hiss but shook his head.

“Yeah okay, fine, whatever I hear you!” When four more came, Kageyama thought he was going to jump out of his skin, with how much force Suga put behind the smacks. “Yes, sorry! Yes sir!” Suga proceeded to grab the black haired setters face, making sure their eyes were connected.

“Now I have had enough. You keep on and you will  _ not  _ like where that path leads. Do I make myself clear?” Kageyama shook his head ‘yes’ as much as he could and gave a low “yes senpai”. This seemed to appease the 3rd year and he let him go, and just like that all the tension faded from Sugawara. Giving a bright smile he put his arm around his teammate, ruffing his hair. “See what a good boy you can be! Now come on let’s get back to practice, I can’t let Daichi think I killed you.” Kageyama’s face heated up at the thought of having to face his teammates after being taken to the closet, but decided to just ignore them. No way were they going to get him in more trouble. No, he could ignore it. He could! 

Except he really couldn’t. The minute he walked out there were more whispers and snickers directed toward him. He continued to practice and there were all sorts of jabs thrown his way, if anything the jokes had just got more insistent.

“Aww did the baby get taken to get scolded” 

“Mama’s boy probably didn’t even get yelled at, privileges of the favorite I guess.”

“Yeah Suga would have just yelled at us right here and there! No fair!”

Comments and comments were thrown his way and he was sick of it. He wished he could just scream at them to leave him alone, but he also felt like he had to prove them wrong. Though it felt like a losing battle. If he continued on he knew he was going to get in trouble, but he didn’t think he could out wait everyone getting bored with messing with him.

Things continued as they were for the rest of the day. With comments getting thrown around and him trying to ignore it. It honestly would not have been so bad if it weren’t for Tsukishima. The blonde was insistent on making fun of him at every turn and when he thought the joke had died out the other boy would bring it back. It was frustrating and he wished he could just sock the boy one good time in the face. Kageyama could win with force where Tsukshima always won with words.

  
  
  


Kageyama knew that he could not get under Tsukishma’s skin like the boy could get under his. He hated to admit it but the other boy was just smarter when it came to arguing. It frustrated him to no end. So when they were all walking to get meat buns and Tsukishima would not stop he did the only thing he could think of doing.

Kageyama found out that the only way to hurt Tsukishima,was to go through Yamaguchi. He turned to the snickering green haired boy with a glare and said, “I don’t know what you're laughing about Yamaguchi, maybe when you come off the bench you can laugh at me.” The instant the words hit the green haired boy he regretted them. Yamaguchi visibly retracted and stopped walking for a second, tears filling up in his eyes as the words registered inside his head. Though his guilt was squashed when he looked at Tsukishima who looked like a fish out of water. He did not know whether to comfort his friend or fight back with Kageyama. Being the only first year on the bench was always a sore point for Tadashi that everyone made an effort to stay away from the topic. When the blonde's face turned dark and it looked like he was about to lay into the raven haired, he was interrupted.

“What did you just say to him?” The ice in Sugawara’s voice made his heart stop as he turned to the older boy and just stared.

“No, I- well they, I was just” He tried to get his words out but they soon died on his lips as everyone was staring at him. Finally all he could come up with was a, “but they started it!”

“Apologize, right now.” The older setter grabbed him and made him stand in front of Yamaguchi. This was the straw to break the camel's back. You would not expect it but the way Suga held himself, one hand on his hip. Glaring and making Kageyama feel like he was 5 years old instead of fifteen. All the jokes came to him, Suga taking him to the supply closet, all of today's events. Being manhandled and forced to apologize He was just so  _ frustrated _ because everyone around him always seemed to have the upperhand and he never did. He was  _ frustrated _ at being treated like a child, and he was  _ frustrated _ that anything he did just proved their points.

“Suga will you just back off!” He shoved the other boy's arms away from him, his cheeks going red.

“Kageyama don’t talk to your senpai like that.” Daichi glared, threatening to intervene if he continued to disrespect Suga. 

“Why the fuck not captain?” He growled at the older boy and he noticed that his teammates' expressions have faded into shocked faces. Even he knew he had just messed up when he saw Daichi’s thunderous face approach him. No one ever spoke like that to Daichi and for good reason, the captain was not a man to be pushed lightly. Everyone on the team agreed that Daichi was probably the scariest member with how quick he could turn on ‘angry dad’ mode. His stride up to the terrified first year was however stopped when a hand grabbed his arm. Daichi looked down at Sugawara who just gave him a comforting smile. “Why don’t you and the others go ahead?”

“But Suga-” The captain saw how the silver haired setter's face contorted into a sinister fake smile. “Don’t worry Cap, I’ll handle it.” The ravenette sighed, but nodded trusting his partner to carry out whatever he planned to do. He turned to the younger setter giving him a glare that made the boy gulp. “You will listen to him, and you will respect him from this moment forward. If you do not you will  _ not  _ like the consequences. Do I make myself clear?” Kageyama let out a little, “yes captain.” Staring at the ground. Now he really did it, why could nothing just go his way? When the team started walking he turned to Sugawara to speak but the other boy held up his hand. “Not a word out of you right now.” Sugawara grabbed his bag off the ground and started walking forward. 

“Are your parents home?” The question sort of shocked the younger setter as it felt out of the blue, but he shook his head no. “Good. We’re going to have a nice long  _ talk _ about your behavior today.” Kageyama thought he was going to be sick at the implications of that. Though he walked beside Sugawara, dragging his feet, all the way to his house. When he was inside he took his shoes off and laid his backpack down. He let out a yelp when he was grabbed and yanked into the bathroom, Suga making him sit on the toilet, while he grabbed something from under the sink. When he seemed to find what he was looking for he stood back up and started unwrapping the object. 

  
  


“Open your mouth” Suga demanded, as he unwrapped the fresh bar of soap. Kageyama’s eyes went wide in realization and he promptly screwed his mouth shut as tight as he could. 

“Kageyama Tobio! I said open your mouth!” When the younger setter appeared to not have any plans of doing what he was told, Sugawara decided to grab his ear and twist  _ hard _ . Eliciting a yelp from Kageyama as he continued to let out a whine that was cut off by the horrid feeling of soap being shoved into his mouth. He went to take it out when his ear, that Sugawara had yet to let go, was yanked again and he was brought down to the older boy's height. Having to stare into the stern eyes of his senpai he shuddered at the glare he received. 

“Keep that in, or so help me, _I will_ _make you regret it._ ” The nod Kageyama gave satisfied Suga and he then proceeded to lead the boy to the island counter that connected with the kitchen, while Kageyama whined and yelped all the way. Finally he was let go and he was able to rub and try to soothe his abused ear. “Sit down and get out your homework. I will start on dinner. If you have a question about homework you may ask, otherwise this stays in your mouth, you understand me?” He tried to complain at the seemingly unfair treatment, but it came out a garbled mess. When he felt a swift swat to his rear he jumped and grabbed his bookbag, putting himself on the stool and his rear out of harm's way. He felt his eyes start to sting as he started on his math homework and tried to ignore the awful way the soap rubbed against the top of his mouth. 

They worked in silence with only sounds of pots clanking, Kageyama’s pencil writing, and Kageyama sniffling every so often. Kageyama got through his work faster than he usually did, but he never really had someone there to force him to focus before. Sometimes some tears would slip out and fall on his paper, but Sugawara never made fun of him when he came over to help. He was gentle too when he helped Kageyama on a problem, a completely different person than the one who had snapped a cooking spoon on his hand when he tried to take the soap out for a second to get some reprieve from the taste for a minute or two. He didn’t even know how the other boy noticed; it was like he had eyes in the back of his head. He could not fathom how Sugawara could be so gentle and so scary at the same time, other than there had to be some kind of demon inside him with how fast he switched back and forth. Suga finally was reaching the end of cooking and noticed that Kageyama had his elbows on the counter, propping his head up as he bordly watched Suga cook.

“Did you finish your work?” The ravenette nodded his head as he continued pouting. “Alright come here.” The setter got up and walked over to his gray haired senpai. Suga just led him to the trash can. “Alright take a bite into the soap hard.” Kageyama’s attention snapped to Suga confused, but he did as he was told as he sunk his teeth into the bar. He did not expect Suga to grab on the soap and bend it down, which caused him to sink further into it, breaking off a big piece in his mouth. He nearly gagged as the individual piece floated freely in his mouth for a second and he was about to spit it out when Suga grabbed his chin, “Chew it.” He gave Suga the biggest puppy eyes he could muster, but the setter seemed immutable. He gave a pathetic whine, but Suga’s gaze just hardened and in the end Suga won their silent match. The minute Kageyama bit into the chunk in his mouth he thought he was going to throw up. Chewing only made his mouth salivate more and he could not keep his tongue pressed to the back of his mouth so his mouth was full of suds and he kept choking on the taste. After 15 seconds of silence sugawara finally spoke up. 

“Are you going to disrespect me or any of your senpais like you did today?” The boy quickly shook his head no “Are you going to say mean and hurtful things to your teammates like you did today?” Once again he shook his head no and he meant it, this was downright awful and soap should be considered illegal to use on someone, in his opinion, after experiencing this. “Good. You can spit the rest out and wash your mouth out. Sit at the table when you’re done. I’ll bring you dinner.” He quickly ran to the trash can spitting as much as he could out and then ran to the sink to rinse his mouth out. It took a second, but finally it was all out of his mouth and he felt like he could  _ breathe _ again. Suga tried not to laugh at the quickness of the boy as he made a plate for him and Kageyama. When he was done making the food he went into the dining room where Kageyama had sat down.

  
  


“Suga” He asked in a soft voice looking up to the older setter beside him, “Am.. am I still in trouble?” Sugawara just smirked down at the raven haired boy.

“What do you think?” 

  
“...No?”

“Try again” The younger boy just whined as he put his head in his hands, pressing his palms into his eyes. “I’m really sorry.”

“Not as sorry as you’re going to be.” 

“Suga!” 

“Don’t ‘Suga’ me.” He said, placing a harsh glare on the boy. “With all that you have pulled today, you’re lucky you can sit comfortably now.” Kageyama sulked in his seat as a plate was placed in front of him to eat. He picked around the food not really hungry after everything that happened and the thought of what was to come.

“Alright since we are sitting down and calm now let’s discuss today.” Sugawara took a bite before curiously looking at Kageyama. “What brought all this on?”

Kageyama just slumped in his seat and mumbled, “I don’t know” with a shrug. To which Suga let out a tired sigh.

“I don’t know is not an answer, Tobio” At the use of his given name Kageyama looked up into the eyes of his elder and just stared before he felt his resolve break. He told him all about the team's constant teasing, how they wouldn’t leave him alone today and how a certain middle blocker would just make it worse.

“Tsukishma said..” Suga nudged Kageyama’s foot with his softly to continue, and Kageyama just sighed and closed his eyes before he mumbled out, “Tsukshima said I was a mama’s boy.”

“...okay what does that have to do with everything today?”

The other boy turned red as he explained that they called him mom behind his back. He felt bad for ratting out his friends, but he felt like if he didn’t it would be worse for him.

“As a homosexual man I take offense to having a heteronormative roll put on me like that. Especially with doing it behind my back, and you best believe the drills you guys will be running will make you wish you were never born.” He said glaring at the first year who sunk further in his seat, Suga’s glare then softened to a smile though, “But I am honoured that you all think of me so highly to give me such a title. So what’s so bad about being a ‘mama’s boy’ Hm?”

“It’s just- I dunno-, I mean it’s just embarrassing! If you heard the way he said it! And then you came over and ugh!” Kageyama yelled frustratedly. “He made me sound needy or like a child and I’m not!” 

“Well you certainly proved that with your actions today, huh?” At that Kageyama wilted in his seat. They continued eating in silence and when suga noticed that Kageyama was not eating and just stalling he sighed and picked up his plate. 

“Go take a shower and get dressed for bed. You’ve got ten minutes and you better be ready in your room waiting for me.” Kageyama’s eyes widened upon hearing those words and looked up to the older boy.

“But...but I’m not done with dinner!” Sugawara just gave him a look that told him to quit stalling and he sluggishly got up to do as he was told.

“Leftovers will be in the fridge if you’re still hungry.” Suga then went to put all the food away and clean the dishes while he was playing the next moments through his head. Formulating his plan of action of how he was going to deal with the boy. 

  
  


When Suga entered the room he was pleased to see Kageyama at his bed, twisting his shirt, as he appeared deep in thought. When Suga knocked on the door to alert Kageyama he was there the younger boy jumped and looked up at his senior, before quickly looking down.

“Eyes up here Tobio.” sugawara’s heart felt like it was going to melt when those sad eyes stared through him, but he stilled his heart. “Tobio why do you think you deserve this spanking?”

“Why do I  _ deserve? _ I don't want it!” Sugawara just sat beside the younger boy and tried again. 

“I know you don’t want it, but why do you deserve it?” The calming presence that Suga brought helped some of the tension building up in Kageyama resolve as he thought about it.

“I...I was disrespectful to you and the others and I said hurtful things to Yamaguchi.” He said shifting back and forth on the bed uncomfortably at the awkwardness of the situation. 

“Do you think you deserve a spanking?” Kageyama shot a look that could only be described as flustered.

“I can't answer that!” He said as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world and just stared into his unfazed senpais face. “ I don’t want one…” He tried to dodge around the question hoping it would be enough.

“But do you think you deserve one.” He wanted to say no, wanted to  _ scream _ no. Say that it was everyone else's fault and if they hadn’t bullied him into doing what he did, then he would not be here! He wanted to say that it was justified making Yamaguchi cry and knowing that he hurt his fellow teammates because they had hurt him in the past, it was only fair. 

Except he could not bring himself to say no. Because he felt guilty, it was eating him up inside. He knew he was in the wrong, and that he went about everything in the wrong way. “Tobio.” He flinched when he heard his name, but he still did not have his answer. I mean he did, but he could not just say it outright.

“Please don’t make me say it…” Sugawara just stayed silent and waited patiently for him to give his opinion on the matter. He didn’t even know why this was such a big deal! Could he not just get this all over with? Was this to humiliate him?

Although he knew Suga would never do anything to just humiliate him, but why does he have to answer this stupid question anyway?

“Because I asked you a question, and when I ask you a question you answer it.” He must have said that last part out loud and from the frustration in Suga’s voice he was not very pleased at the wording. The older setter sighed trying to reign in his anger towards the brat and told him in a calmer voice, “I’m asking you because I want clarifications that you know why you're being punished and to know that it is not out of anger or hate, but as a lesson for future circumstances. I don’t want to spank you if you feel it is not justified and don’t believe what you did is wrong. Don’t get me wrong, little boy, you are receiving one, but I don’t want to start until you understand completely. So do you deserve one?”

A shudder went through him, but he was also relieved that Suga would take the time to make him understand before just whallpoing him. Biting his lip he took a deep breath. “I understand why...and I deserve  _ it _ ” Sugawara thought about pushing to make him say the word spanking, but decided that it was enough. No need to further embarrass him, when he got what he was looking for. So he just nodded, “Okay then, stand up.” 

Kageyama got up with a sigh and stood in front of Sugawara. “Pants down.” He pushed his sweatpants down and felt his wrist be grabbed as he was positioned over Sugawara’s lap. He squirmed for a second to get as comfy as he could get and then braced himself for the first hit. 

He wished he would have braced himself a little more because the first swat came down  _ hard _ . He yelped as a series came down alternating between every spot on his bottom. Suga spanked in silence for a minute or two before going on with his lecture.

“You are being spanked because your attitude and actions today have been horrendous. Not I know they egged you on and what the team did today crossed into the line of bullying, and I assure you tomorrow they will get what’s coming to them as well, but that does not excuse what you did.” Five stinging swats came down on the right side. “You do not speak to me or Daichi the way you did today, we are your elders and we deserve respect.” Five swats to his left side.

“And what you said to Yamaguchi was completely uncalled for and you will  _ never _ say something like that to a teammate again. We do not hurt each other, we are a family. Yes families fight and argue, but what you did was try to tear Tadashi’s confidence down to hurt someone else, and that is not fair to either of them. You also said something that could hurt others. I’m on the bench Kageyama, does that make me less than you?” Kageyama’s legs started kicking as Sugawara moved to his underspots and started laying into him.

“No! No I don’t! I just wanted to get back at Tsukishima!” The burning was starting to get much more intense then he expected and he tried to wiggle around the smacks. Suga just put a hand on his back keeping him in place, “Stop before you hurt yourself.” He then landed four warning swats to the undercurve of his ass and he willed himself to stay still.

“There are plenty of ways to ‘get back a Tsukishima’ but none of them require hurting another teammate. Do I make myself clear?” Kageyama let out a wet ‘yes’ and Suga thought his heart was going to break so the boy started crying on him and gripping his leg as Sugawara started on a circuit of spanks. Suga decided it was time to wrap things up so he grabbed onto Kageyama’s underwear and yanked down to bare him. When Kageyama started to make a fuss, Suga shushed him.

“Last fifteen then we’re done. Tomorrow I want you to apologize to Tadashi and the captain do you understand?” When Kageyama nodded his head in confirmation Suga continued, “I want you to count these last few.”

He brought the first few snacks, “One, ow! Two, three, four ah! Five Suga stop! I’m sorry!” Suga just kept on and Kageyama counted remorsefully. Kageyama kept count and when the last five came Suga dipped Kageyama forward to get his sensitive spots. Kageyama was sobbing so hard that Suga just had to trust that he counted and he quickly scooped the boy up when was done. He held on tight to Tobio and the boy soon wrapped his arms around the setter burying his face into his shoulder as he cried. Suga just rubbed his back and whispered reassurances in his ear that it would all be okay. Finally it seemed that Kageyama was calming down and he let his head fall onto Suga’s shoulder as he took a shuddered breathe, “I’m sorry Suga”

“I know babe, but it’s okay it’s all over now. Why don’t you get into bed and sleep this off. I’ve got to get home soon.” Kageyama nodded and stood up, getting his clothes resituated.

  
  


“You can stay if you want...since it’s so late.” Kageyama did not want to mention that he also just needed the older boy's company and comfort right now. Afraid of going back to a silent and lonely house. Suga just smiled at him warmly, and nodded. “Okay just let me text my parents.” He did that while Kageyama got a futon ready for Sugawara. 

“Do you mind if I borrow some clothes for tonight? I didn’t plan on staying over.” Kageyama just nodded and went over to his drawers and got the older setter some clothes. They were a little too long for the silver haired boy, but it would do. Sugawara took a quick shower to get the sweat off from practice and came in to find Kageyama laying on his stomach on the bed trying to get comfortable, which was turning out to be a real problem. Suga just laughed as he watched the boy toss and turn before he went and sat on the bed and started rubbing his back to comfort him. Kageyama tensed up at first but soon welcomed the touch. He went to get up when Kageyama settled down, but was stopped when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. 

“Um...could you...I mean if you want you can sleep…”Suga laughed softly rolling his eyes at his  _ adorable _ kouhai. 

“Well move on over, baby crow” To that Kageyama just sputtered and got all red face.

“Don’t call me that!” 

“Why not?” Sugawara smiled evilly, “If I’m a mama crow then you guys are all my baby crows! Or is it chicks? Fledglings? Are you my baby fledglings?” Kageyama yelped as arms wrapped around his waist pulling him into the older boy, trapping him, where Suga could then nuzzle into the boys neck and kiss him wherever he could reach.

“I take it back! I take it back! I want you on the floor, get off of me!” Koushi just laughed as the boy turned away from him trying to get out of his grip.

“Too late I’m already here.” He pulled the exasperated and huffing boy back to him as he closed his eyes, “Now to sleep you go. We are not waking up before 10, or I might honestly kill you.” Kageyama just sighed and rolled over so that he was facing Suga again, staring at the older boy and biting his lip.

“...thanks for taking care of me”

“No problem, I’d do anything for you guys and I mean  _ all _ of you, now shut up and sleep.” He then kissed Kageyama’s forehead and sighed contently as he fell to sleep. Kageyama snuggled closer before doing the same. 

...And watching his teammates run until they were sick the next day made him feel a whole lot better as he and Sugawara worked on “setter drills” that got them exempt. The teasing stopped abruptly too after that,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to write and get my mind of the impending election. Wishing everyone a safe few weeks depending on the results! Comments are always helpful and I promise the next chapter is not a Kageyama centered one lmao. I'm just going by the order I got requests.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This took forever to write, but I hope you all enjoyed. Again any criticisms help :) I may write more, but I have not decided. So please comment below if you want to keep reading.


End file.
